Did Kazuya Judt Rape Me?
by Princesspeachgg
Summary: Lee was about to go to a gay strip club when all of a sudden Kazuya comes out of nowhere and rapes him. How could he do such a thing? WARNING!: Rape. That's all.


Did Kazuya Just Rape Me?

Hello my name is Princesspeachgg as you can see and i'm new! I wanted to start making tekken stories of Kazuya/Lee and there weren't a lot so I'm glad to make that better so please don't flame and enjoy my first story, I'm kinda sensitive.

* * *

'thoughts'

"talking"

It was one Friday night where Lee was about to enjoy his time of going to a gay strip club.

"So much handsome, sexy men I know is going to be at that club. I can't wait to get my hands on one of them." Lee said. 'Or two, maybe three'. He thought.

Lee was on his way to take a shower. He turned the water on, took off his robe and stepped into the shower. He started to think about Kazuya and what the man was planning on doing while scrubbing himself.

'Probably I should call him and see before I go to the club'.

Lee finished taking his shower and stepped into his bedroom when all of a sudden some grabbed him from behind and pushed him on his bed, him landing on his stomach.

"What the hell!?" Lee yelled.

"Well hello there Lee Chaolan." The dark figure spoke.

"Kazuya!? What the hell man! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to play a game with you, little brother."

And with that Kazuya pounced on Lee and kissed him hard. Lee was shocked and tried to push Kazuya away but he didn't have the strength to. After 1 minute Kazuya removed Lee towel and threw it on the floor. Lee tried to get it back and ended up with a hot sting to his face making him cry out.

"Don't even try, whore. You're going to enjoy this whether you like it or not."

"Kazuya, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up!"

Kazuya then flipped Lee around back on his stomach and pushed a finger through his asshole. Lee shrieked at the dry, painful invasion. Kazuya then added a second finger, and tears were in the corners of Lee's eyes. Kazuya kept thrusting them hard and deep until he his cock was straining hard against his pants.

"Kazuya stop it! It hurts!" Lee cried, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Not until i'm through with you." Kazuya said.

Then that's when he unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down and positioned his cock against Lee's hole.

"Don't do this Kazuya..."

You'll want me to continue soon. Don't worry."

Kazuya then thrusted hard into Lee. Lee screamed and tears started to roll down faster like a waterfall. Kazuya groaned and started slamming into him, fast and deep. He kept going, thrusting into him and calling him a whore and that he likes it rough.

"You like it rough don't you, whore!" Kauya said coldy.

"UGH...KAZ..STOP..IT!" Lee yelled.

"No. You're going to take it like a man you are or just some little bitch."

"What...has-s...g-otten...i-nto...y-you!?

"Nothing now shut the fuck up bitch!"

With that Kazuya started to slam harder and harder into him. Lee was bleeding and still crying from the intense pain from behind. Never had he though he'd get raped. Well probably yeah but not by his brother. Kazuya reached for Lee's cock and started to stroke it hard along with his thrusts. He felt like he was going to cum soon from the tightness of Lee.

"Ugh...Lee your so tight. I though someone had already ripped you open. But I guess it had to be me."

"W-well people a-aren't a-as twist-ted as y-you K-Kazuya!"

Kazuya felt his release coming and thrusted deep into Lee and ground into him and stayed there and came. Lee also came into Kazuya's hand and his bed sheets. Kazuya them cleaned himself off and zipped his pants back up saying:

"I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did you little slut. Bye."

Kazuya then left with Lee sitting there still crying and shaken with sweat, blood and semen. His plans were ruined because his own adopted brother raped him. Never in a million years he thought he would do that

.'How could he?' Though Lee.

Lee got up and took his shower again then went to sleep instead of going to the gay strip club tonight.


End file.
